Whisper from the Shadows
by Kajali Kantari
Summary: A story about a normal girl who's life is pretty boring and uneventful but after she makes a wish two strangers appear who will turn everything she once knew upside down. But will it be for better...or worse?
1. One Stormy Night

**Ello! Sorry if this is kinda choppy it's my first time writing a fanfic and I don't seem to be too good at it. Please review telling me what you think! Thanks Much! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (Even though I wish I owned Hiei... /drool/ )**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal. I have never really believed there is such a thing as "normal" but there is such a thing is "boring". And that's what I was...along with my life and everyone around me. Boring.

It was the last period, after this, I would be free. However, the English teacher droned on and on making each second seem like an eternity. Unfortunately for her I didn't give a damn so I returned to one of the two things that never failed to cheer me up. I zoned out completely. The one thing I was actually good at, taking myself out my present hectic life and somewhere where...else.

"...and could you PLEASE stop daydreaming in class!" Teacher! Oh crap. Snapping back to reality I turned my head towards her infuriated face, my own showing great confusing and surprise. Laughter and an arrangement of small giggles were heard throughout the room. Oh please, like _they've _never zoned out before! Shifting my gaze towards the ground I mumbled a small and very reluctant "Sorry" shuffling my feet.

At once a loud, dissatisfied grunt was emitted from the teacher as she placed her hands on her hips. "Passing notes I see!" I stared. I never pass notes in class. In fact I barely communicate with the other students, but there it was on my desk a piece of crumbled paper, messily folded, laying across my notebook. Before managing to investigate further the teacher snatched the piece of paper abruptly and unfolding it began to read. A deafening shriek was heard, _her _deafening shriek...

"YOU LITTLE! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NO..." _Briiiiing!_ The bell, class was over. Now on to make my escape! I jumped out of my desk running towards the door. Full speed ahead!

"I'd love to go but I happen to be busy today! I'll have to check my schedule! Buh-bye!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE VERMIN!" Now I don't know much about rules or regulations but...I really don't think she should be calling me that. Pushing that thought out of my mind I focused on figuring out who the culprit was of framing me for the note. In the end I decided that the possible suspects included: everyone. Really! I wouldn't be surprised if the teacher _herself_ did it! Okay then, I'd like to rephrase what I said earlier about my life being boring. It wasn't. It was PURE HELL!...with a 'touch' of boring on the side.

I had ended up walking all the way home taking a small 'shortcut' through a nearby park which caused me to get home at about 7:30pm. I _knew_ my parents wouldn't care that I had been gone for so long. In fact, I always did this so I knew I was safe, unfortunately as soon as a walked through the threshold:

"Young lady, where have you been! I told you last time to get home AT ONCE! Plus we got a call from the school and they say you've been SUSPENDED!" O-kaay then...I guess they do care, great. Wait just a sec, did she say suspended! I cannot believe they could suspend me for that! I didn't bother defending myself on the matter and simply ignored mom's nagging screams as I dragged my feet up the stairs to my room.

"Meow!" A soft purr was heard as a something soft rubbed against my legs.

"ICHI!" I gave out a wide grin. "How are you today girl!" Ichi was my cat and only friend. So far you guys should have figure out that I don't got no human ones but I have Ichi and have always considered that to be enough. Delivering her a small hug as I picked her and snuck down to the kitchen grabbing a can of food for her. After she had eaten it I managed to get her outside. Ichi loved the outside but, of course, my parents didn't thing it was safe to let a kitten outside. Humph, shows how much they know! Ichi was and amazing little kitty capable of taking care of herself perfectly.

I sprinted back upstairs in a cheerful manner, Ichi was the second thing that never failed to cheer me up. However, the feeling soon wore off after I entered my gloomy looking room and fatigue set in. Collapsing on my bed, the feelings of loneliness, hate, and depression set in once more. A few minutes later, I had drifted off into a deep sleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I had finally woken up it was already dark outside and a loud thundering was heard. The rain was pouring hard and wind blowing like crazy threatening to engulf anyone who dared step foot outside the warmth of their home. This storm was unlike any I'd seen before and yet my window gaped wide open inviting it inside. I decided to leave them like that... Sitting alone, darkness lingered in every corner of my room and every once in a while stray rain drops would wet my face. The clock flashed the numbers 2:30 AM brightly lighting up the room before they faded in to the night as the power apparently went out again. I decided not to even _try_ to rest any longer since I was already awake and chances were I couldn't fall asleep again, so all hopes of a good night's rest were instantly diminished.

"This sucks..." I muttered to myself silently, the words overtaken by the loud thundering of the storm. I was referring to two things. One: the fact that I was friggin' framed and suspended over nothing! Two: The fact that nothing in my life ever seemed to change, no matter how much I wanted it to. For example, this happened every night. I always woke up at around 2:30 and barely got any rest. Also, my teachers were always out to get me, well at least the English one. The others just ignored me and gave me bad grades.

"I wish something would just change..." At that moment lightning flashed and thunder was heard in the distance. The sounds soothed me. The storm was mad, furious. As was I. Nothing in my life ever went right and days flew by, each one same as the last. Never-ending monotony.

"WHY CAN'T ANYTHING CHANGE!" I roared over the storm. I made the same wish every night but maybe this time something would happen! This time I meant it! This time the monotony would break and something amazing will happen! No. Nothing ever did and I'd learned not to get my hopes up. Yet every night...I did. Sighing I _closed the window_ and slumped on my bed giving up, once more, on my wish.

At that instant the curtain flew open letting several drops of water land on my face. The sound of shattered glass rang through the room...

"W-wha?" I flew up off my bed running towards the flaring curtains. I should have been scared just then but something seemed to draw me closer. A soft thud was heard as two dark figures appeared at the windowsill, jumped off and made their way towards me. Lightning flashed behind them as it lit up the pitch black room. My heart began to thump and I shuffled my feet taking a couple of steps backwards. However, my room wasn't exactly what you would call 'tidy' so I managed to trip on something which caused me to tumble backwards toward the floor.

Calling for help was _definitely_ not an option. For once, I doubted anyone would come. And secondly, I doubted I could scream for help considering I could barely give out a whisper at the moment. I suppose I _was_ scared...but only a little! Not scared enough to let my mind wander off and cause me to wonder who these people were and what they were doing her. A mistake? Hopefully not. Since maybe, just maybe, they could cause a change in my life...

The strangers took a few steps taking a few steps I could now see them towering over me. Lightning flashed once more but not long enough for me to see their faces, it only succeeded in giving them an eerie feel. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and focusing once more I discovered that one of them had begun to speak.

"Hn. Fox, it appears you were wrong. How do you propose we explain this? Or perhaps we should just kill the child..." Lightning flashed this time revealing the stranger's gleaming red eyes and a devious smirk on his face.

I gulped. Surprisingly...that did **NOT** calm me down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay now as you can see I really can't write! And if I don't make the next chapter better I'll have to deal with the lynching mob...(gulp)**

**Lynching Mob: Urge to kill...rising...**

**Me: (backs away) Ahahahahaha...can't ya tell they love me? (sweatdrop)**


	2. A NINGEN girl?

**Wow I actually got to the second chapter! I though my short attention span was gonna kick in and stop me from writing! A big thanks to LilPurrfection for being my first (and probably only /sniff/ ) reviewer! Hopefully this story turns out okay since I got no idea where it's going...sweatdrop Well anyways... **_This type of writing_** means flashback and /this\ is when Hiei talks using his Jagan. Okay? Good!**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own main character.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Hiei's POV ---**

I looked up into the ever darkening night sky. Black clouds flew across it in mere seconds and the thunder seemed to be getting louder and louder arriving from the same direction we had just come from. A single raindrop landed directly on my nose and soon more followed, a gentle pitter patter heard each time they hit the ground. A fierce thunderstorm was brewing and I doubted the mission would be complete any time soon.

"Kuso." I cursed gritting my teeth.

"Now Hiei, I highly doubt cursing will improve our situation." The fox, he was right of course but I didn't care. The two bakas managed to avoid coming since they both got "sick" the moment a mission arose. Hn. Obviously faking it but the Toddler was honestly glad to be rid of them since their methods for tracking people down are quite...destructive. I really wish they could just get struck by lighting...

In mere minutes the damn thunderstorm was at its peak and even though a demon I found it hard to even walk against the blasted wind.

"Kuso."

The fox took out the silver orb again only to be disappointed to find out it had not activated yet. That was our tracking device given by the toddler, too bad it would only start working if we were a mile away from our target. Hn. Considering the person could be anywhere in the city one mile was DEFINETLY not enough. Stupid toddler. Perhaps he should get struck by lightning as well. I pondered over the thought. It seemed to cheer me up considerably.

Suddenly the orb began to emit a strange energy as it opened in half and both halves began to spin and a red gem in the middle began to glow slightly.

"We seem to be getting close!" Kurama said as calmly as he could but not able to cover the hide the hint of relief in his voice. We would finally get out of this cursed storm...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--- At the windowsill...Still Hiei's POV ---**

(Nothing interesting happens while they get there so I'm just skipping through it)

According to Kurama we had finally arrived. Only there was one problem...

"Damn ningen, always shutting their windows" I grumbled and wish a slash of my katana the window was shattered. Pieces of it were rapidly falling towards the ground, the noise covered up by a loud thundering at the same moment. Soon enough both of us were at the windowsill...

"W-wha!" A girl's voice...Damn it! The stupid orb was wrong. A NINGEN girl. It couldn't be! She soon came to the window spotted us stumbling backwards and falling to the floor in surprise. Hn, how pathetic. I jumped off the sill walking over to her, Kurama doing so as well.

"Hn. Fox, it appears you were wrong. How do you propose we explain this? Or perhaps we should just kill the child..." This couldn't be our target, why would the toddler want someone like this. I kicked her lightly with my foot. She whimpered shaking. Hn, no. She couldn't be it, yet the silver orb halves were spinning faster than ever and the gem inside began to glow a piercing red light...

_"Now remember this...Hiei are you paying attention!" "Hn." "Well anyways...when you come within a mile of the person the orb will separate into two halves and a gem inside it will glow slightly..." I fidgeted. This was stupid... "The closer you get the brighter it will glow and the faster the halves will spin..." Damn the toddler I had better things to do than this... " When you arrive to the person the halves will be spinning quite fast and the light will be very strong. Simply let the target touch the red gem and the orb will deactivate. Got it?" I let out a slight grunt narrowing my eyes at the toddler. "This had better be worth my time..." I muttered. "The red gem is a sample of the type of energy we are looking for..." 'we' Hn. HE wasn't doing anything...The toddler brat continued to speak but I tuned him out..."This had BETTER be worth my time" I grumbled again... got up and left. I doubted his rest of his speech would even matter..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--- Girl's POV ---**

(I don't want you knowing her name yet...)

I felt a light kick to my head and a silent whimper escaped my lips. I didn't want to show my weakness but it was too late for that now. Usually I would never get scared, these two had just caught me by surprise. Kuso! How I hated showing weakness! A bright light suddenly hit my eyes and a loud humming noise was heard. Turning my head to locate the source I found a tall, young man with read hair holding a strange device which was floating by itself inches above his palm. He was staring at me with a perplexed look that covered his face as though he was trying to decide something. Eventually his lips formed into a kind smile.

"Here," he stretched one of his arms out offering me up. I took it, covering my eyes of the blinding light coming from the device which he held. "I need you to touch this gem..." the redhead yelled over the loud humming and still ongoing thunderstorm. I decided to comply with his wishes, however the only reason I did was because right after he spoke, I felt a sharp sword to my throat and a deep growl behind me...

"Do it." The man whispered in my ear murderously. I was not frightened, but his voice wasn't exactly calming either... Uncertain I held out my index finger, having to cover my eyes of the light which curiously seemed to be getting brighter as I got closer. Searching for the gem I soon felt it brush against my skin then, as though a plug had been pulled the whole device shut itself off and I had just enough time to move my hand away before it was crushed between the two halves which now formed a simple silver orb. My eyes widened and a confused look swept across my face. Did this mean anything? Me deactivating this thing? I pondered over this.

For the next couple of seconds all three of us, me and the two strangers, stood in the pitch black room lost in our own thoughts. The lightning and thundering had ceased and now the only thing heard was the gentle pitter patter of the falling rain which was getting softer and softer until in finally stopped as well.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" I couldn't help but blurting that out.

"Hn. I can't believe we went through all that to find a damn ningen girl." Very pleasant person isn't he!

"Hmm...quite perplexing. I wonder what Koenma has in mind..." Koe-who?

/Shut up onna! You're getting on my nerves...\

"WTF! How did you read my tho-"

The "peace" was quickly broken as something burst into there room dragging my screaming parents, one under each arm.

"Now Ashira, be a good girl and hand yourself over before I kill your beloved..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if it's boring! I'll explain everything next chapter and hopefully things will pick up and get more interesting! I kinda can't write either so forgive me... sniff At least the girl's name was revealed. I actually like her name...Doesn't fit her personality though. It sounds all...nice. And she...isn't...AT ALL!**

**Ashira: Well EXCUSE me! (mutters) bitch...**

**Me: See what I mean...Oh and review please!**


	3. Escape

**Okay, I KNOW I said I'll explain everything in this chapter...and I was about to but, then...I decided I didn't feel like it. ;)**

**Well anyways, I think this chapter's more interesting then the last one but...it's not like my opinion matters... (sigh) Okay Ashira go...**

**Ashira: Kajali does not own YYH...and she DOES NOT OWN ME DAMN IT!**

**Kaji: That's rig- ...wait I own you! **

**Ashira: No you don't...(hits me over head with a rock)**

**Kaji: (K.O.ed) **

**Ashira: (pleasant smile) Enjoy the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Girl's POV ---**

For a few moments everything became a blur and all I could see was my struggling parents in the being's arms. Letting out a low grow I prepared myself to lunge at the thing.

"LET THEM GO!" I screamed out, but before I could make another move a hand gripped my shoulder tightly pushing me backwards. The redhead's voice echoed in the nearly empty room.

"You musn't fight him...a girl like you is no match for a demon I'm afraid."

A demon? I grumbled in dissatisfaction, NO ONE was gonna stop me from saving my parents...And no stupid demon was about to kill them either...

"Oh, on the contrary my dear Ashira. I think I **will **kill them and enjoy it as well." A dim corridor light outside the room flickered on and off revealing the smirk on the so called "demon's" face. _Bastard_.

"MY NAME'S KARAH YOU DIMWIT! STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES AND RELEASE MY PARENTS...**NOW**!" Another smirk swept across the demon's face.

"Why my little kitten, it seems you are very much misinformed..." The stranger in black took out a katana ready to strike but the demon simply threw my screaming mother to the floor behind him, formed a small yellow sphere in his hand and threw it at the man.

"HIEI!" The redhead ran over to his, apparently friend, at once who was now lying on the floor seemingly half dead, blood trickling down his forehead. "Damn you...Rose Whi-"

'The Fox' as this Hiei person had called him was taking out a rose from his hair but before he could do anything more the demon repeated the process, now both strangers on the floor. Running over I knelt down to them. Were they dead? Blood gushed from multiple wounds creating a small puddle beneath them.

"It's fine my dear kitten, they are merely stunned." He was reading my mind, just like 'Hiei' had done. Damn psychics...

"Why the hell would I care? Give me my parents back!"

"Persistent aren't we? It seems we need a little _quality time _for me to explain things to you properly." (A/n For all you sickos out there 'quality time' doesn't mean the guy's a perv ok!) The demon began to emit a purple light as he took both my parents under one arm, grabbed mine, and managed to give a triumphant smirk at his two unconscious victims on the floor as a bright light began to shine all around. There was an odd tingling feeling throughout my whole body for a few seconds and when the light had vanished and the two of us stood in a dark forest. Wait...TWO OF US?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PARENTS?" A small chuckle escaped the demon's lips as he began to speak.

"Oh they are safe in another world my kitten, do not worry your pretty little head about it..." Another world? What the hell was he yammering on about...I had to get away from him and find my parents immediately!

I took a quick look around. The place was dark and eerie, the night sky barely visible from between the thick leafy branches of surrounding trees. It seemed as though we were hundreds of miles away from civilization, but that couldn't be true!...Could it?

"Yes my dear, it could. I have transported us into the 'Forest of No Return'." Forest of No Return? That's original... Who came up with lame ass name like that? The demon looked rather displeased.

"Hmph. Well for your information my master named this forest when he came upon it and I'm rather fond of the name and anyways..." He droned on even though I wasn't exactly paying attention...more like looking for a way to kill him and run off. A thin cracking noise was heard from above, looking up I discovered that a 'rather large' tree branch from the tree I stood in front of was about to fall. _Smirk. Ehehehehe..._

"Oh fine, I get it! I'm sure you master is _fascinating_ but frankly I don't give a damn!" He twitched, but ever so slightly.

"Your rebellious attitude is only succeeding in angering me child..." I rolled my eyes. Why should I care if he's angry anyways?

"Yeah, yeah! Shut up and get over here! I doubt your precious 'master' wants me to die so get over here and look at the wound those two idiots that came before you inflicted on me!" The demon raised a brow, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Really is that so? I don't smell blood..." He took several steps towards me. _Come on. Come on. Get closer..._

"Uhh...it's a bad bruise?" Shit, he was suspicious. Why'd I take Karate anyways? I _knew_ I should have taken those acting lessons...

"I highly doubt a 'bruise' can kill you..." He took three more steps. Perfect. _NOW!_

I jumped up and quickly slammed my back into the tree as hard as I could causing the loose branch to break with a final _crack _and tumble to the ground...right at that moron's ugly head.

"Loser." I muttered with a smirk on my face which was soon wiped clean as he dodged the branch with a simple step sideways without even looking upwards. The whole time he'd been here the demon's face was covered with an arrogant expression which was now replaced with a fuming look of anger and annoyance.

"Brat, you have driven my patience long enough. You think I can't read you mind and find out every stupid little thing you're planning! Now you'll come with me and fulfill your purpose for my master...IMMEDIATELLY!" All throughout that sentence he kept taking steps towards me, claws ready to slice me to bits if I chose to protest.

Oh well...there was always "Plan B". My hand quickly formed into a tight fist and even faster made a connection with the idiot's face. The force of that send him flying backwards right into a tree. Ehehehehe...On second thought screw acting lessons, I'm GLAD I took Karate instead. Even though I wasn't sure how I managed to hit the guy that hard...

"Sayonara you retard!" At that I took off in a random direction and ran my ass off for about 15 minutes till I felt someone and heard rhythmic footsteps behind me. Oh shit, he's back...I quickened my pace. After a few seconds I came to a halt. What the? Turning I found no one behind me and the presence I felt had disappeared...

"Hmm...that's odd. Where'd he go?" At that instant the same presence appeared behind me and I turned in panic.

"Hello again..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Fwap._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ashira's character is starting to change since I didn't have a good idea of how she would be like in the first place...I still don't know. I just know she's evil and enjoys HITTING ME WITH BOULDERS! (ahem) anyways...Sorry that there wasn't much Hiei or Kurama in this chapter but I promise it'll be YYH gang galore in the next one and I'll reveal everything! And this time I MEAN it!**

**Ashira: (cough) Liar (cough)**

**Kaji: Oh SHUT up... **

**REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	4. Origin

**Wow this chapter's REALLY long! Well for ME it is...Nya! ;) **

**AND NOW TO MESSAGE TO MY FANS!**

**Ashira: What fans?**

**Kaji: Oh yeah I forgot...I got none... (Sigh)**

**Ashira: Now, now don't feel bad...you have a lynching mob!**

**Lynching Mob: (crack knuckles) kill...**

**Kaji: (sweatdrop) Oh crap...**

**Ashira: Kaji does NOT own YYH! Yup! Yup! **

**Kaji: (running from lynching mob) AAAAAAH! SPARE MEEE!**

**Ashira: (smile) Enjoy the Story!**

**Kaji: (still running) Why do you hate meee...?**

**Ashira: (evil laugh) Ehehehehe...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Hiei's POV---**

My eyes creaked open discovering Kurama's still unconscious body beside me. Removing some dried blood from my forehead I got up and looked around, unfortunately that cursed girl was nowhere to be found...

"Damn" I muttered, that bastard got her and was probably beyond the sight of my Jagan by now. Hn, oh well. It was worth a try...Removing my bandana I focused on finding the girl when a smirk came upon my face. She was near, very near. The fox chose that very moment to come to, perfect.

"I have found them, but shall need to hurry if they are not to get past my reach..." He nodded attempting to get up.

"Yes I understand, go..." There was nothing more to wait for so at that, I exited from the window making my way towards a nearby forest. Hn, that fool. Did he really think he wouldn't be found? Eventually I made my way to the place I last saw the girl at with my Jagan but to my disappointment, she was gone. That fool of a demon had managed to let her get a way. How upsetting...now it was me who needed to chase after her. I found the demon, his back to a tree glaring at me with an annoyed look across his face.

"Damn! My attack should have stunned you for much longer..." He mumbled rising from his resting place.

"Hn, if you wanted to keep me away you should have killed me..." Unsheathing my katana I took an offensive stance. "...a mistake that _I_ will not make."

"HA! You think you can defeat the great Otoko! I shall show you the meaning of fe-" Before he could finish his sentence I simply used my lightning speed to get behind him and in less then a second; with a slash of my sword...he was dead. Looking down at him I felt highly annoyed with myself for ever succumbing to his attack.

"Hn. You talked too much," I mumbled kicking some dirt in his face. "it was your downfall..." Once again I activated my Jagan finding the child about a mile away. She ran rather fast for a human, perhaps she was not one? It didn't matter at the moment since she DIDN'T run faster than me and all I had to worry about was catching her. I soon caught up deciding she'd be easier to handle when unconscious. Getting behind her, with a smirk upon my face, I knocker her out with my sword only speaking two words.

"Hello again..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Fwap. _Having the displeasure to carry her I met up with Kurama who, to my relief, took her instead and, mission complete, we headed off to Koenma's castle. Hn, he had BETTER appreciate this...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Ashira/Karah's POV---**

(It's the same person I'll explain about the two names soon.)

"Urameshi she's waking up!"

"Well go check up on her you moron!"

"You don't have to insult me!"

Slipping back into consciousness I opened my eyes only to discover a horrifying sight...an orange haired man with an extremely disfigured face and a stupid grin on his face hung his face inches above mine.

"Hey you're hot!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A laugh was heard as a hand came and pushed the horrifying creature's face out of the way.

"Kuwabara move! You're scaring her!" The person's face appeared grinning with a greatly amused expression on his face. He had slick, black hair and looked around 15, my age.

"Sorry 'bout that! Kuwabara's face tends to scare people."

"Heeeey!"

I blinked dumbly suppressing a "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" scream and sat up looking around. I was on a bed in a blue hospital-like room; thankfully I was still wearing my own clothes instead of those stupid hospital gowns..._Shudder. _My clothes were simply a pair of brown pants and a green tank top. Now ON with the questions...!

"Uhh...where the hell am I and who are you!" I mumbled hoping for a good answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Kuwabara's POV**: _flashback_**---**

(I'm just doing this so you guys know how Ashira looks like...)

It was really late when Botan came and woke me and poor Eikichi. She said it was important and took me to Spirit World. When I arrived, the rest of the gang was there and Kurama was holding a RELLY pretty girl which mad me drool. Then Hiei insulted me for it...stupid shrimp! She had really long hair, it was brown/reddish and looked really soft. The girl also had hazel eyes...well that's what Kurama told me when I asked cause I couldn't see. Her eyes were closed...Hiei glared at me when I asked what color they were but I didn't care...damn shorty. Grrrr...I was told her name is Ashira. Well, Ashira looked kinda short but that didn't matter cause she was REALLY hot! Koenma told me and Yuske to watch her in one of the castle rooms until she wakes up but we ended up falling asleep...(a/n Well that's how Ashira looks from Kuwabara's POV. He's creepy! 'shudders' Okay well as you can see I HATE the guy so yeah...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Ashira/Karah's POV---**

"Uhh...where the hell am I and who are you!" The slick haired boy began to explain.

"Well for starters you're in Spirit World and-" He got cut off almost immediately the orange haired boy continued...

"...and I am the great KAZUMA KUWABARA, while over here is my sidekick Yuske Urameshi..." He waved a hand barely indicating the other boy, a short moment later getting battered to the ground...

"YOU WISH KUWABARA!" A short laugh left my lips deciding that these two weren't enemies.

"Hi I'm Karah!" I stretched out my hand towards Yuske, a pleasant smile across my face.

"Really? We were told your name is Ashira."

"Nooo...my name is Karah."

"Nope. It's Ashira!"

"Karah."

"Ashira."

"KARAH!"

"ASHIRA!"

"MY NAME'S KARAH YOU BASTARD! NOW FUCK OFF, I THINK I KNOW MY OWN DAMN NAME!"

Both boys stood in silence.

"Wow. Major mood swings..." Kuwabara whispered to Yuske who nodded, still staring at me. Bastards...I had changed my mind. They WERE enemies...

"Hn, Perhaps 'Karah' is your human name but you're no human..." I blinked several times finally locating the source of the voice. Hiei and his uhh...friend had appeared at the door.

"My 'human' name? Hmph. As if I should believe that...YOU! Tell me your name!" I indicated the redhead since he was the only one so far who's name I needed to learn.

"I am Kurama." He said simply with great apathy in his voice. "Come, it's time out found out the truth about yourself..." With that he began to lead everyone out the room and through a series of passageways. An eerily peaceful mood had beset everyone causing complete silence throughout the whole 'trip'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Koenma's Office: Still Ashira/Karah POV---**

"Ah so she's here, good!" A small voice exclaimed from behind a desk covered with large stacks of papers. Scribbling was heard as a few papers left the desk slowly gliding towards the floor, then after a few seconds a small child jumped down from his chair making way towards me.

"O.o WTF? A TODDLER?" The toddler was no glaring combined with a strong look of annoyance which was plastered across his face.

"You guys COULD have warned her earlier you know!"

"Yeah, we know but it is sure as hell is funny this way!" Yuske grinned then letting out a very loud laugh after I had screamed:

"WTF? IT TALKS! IS THIS SOME DEMON BABY OR SOMETIN'?" He wasn't the only one who was laughing though. Kuwabara was cracking up just as hard while Kurama was letting out short laughs with a smile on his face. Hiei however simply mumbled something inaudible and turned his head. Well, SOMEONE has a good sense of humor!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--- I'm being lazy and skipping ahead...HA! ---**

After a little while, when I had finally been explained by Kurama what the deal with the toddler was, Pacifier breath (a/n she picked that up from Yuske.) settled down and began to explain why I was here in the first place. I kept looking at him suspiciously though causing Yuske and Kuwabara to try to suppress laughing like crazy.

"Will you stop looking at me like that Ashira? For the last time...I'M NOT A DEMON BABY!"

"I know, I know you're just the messed up son of Kind Enma!" I rolled my eyes shuffling my feet in annoyance. Koenma however did not seem to be pleased with my response but began his explanation.

"Okay first of all let's just say you're not human and not from human world either. Understood?"

"Mmm...you've lost me."

"(Sigh) It's quite simple really. You have been living in human world, and are right now in Spirit World as you know, and there is a third called Makai which is demon world. Those worlds are all well known around here but what few people know is that there are millions of others, with all kinds of strange creatures living there. You come from one called 'Itakia' inhabited by different typed of spirits."

" O.o Huh!" And anger mark formed on the toddler's face as he began to lose his cool.

"YOU'RE A SPIRIT! (ahem) A cat spirit to be precise..."

_Blink. Blink._ I didn't get it. It couldn't possibly be true! I've never though of myself as anything OTHER than human. Yup, I've always been just and average, boring human...

/Hn. Onna, perhaps you should stop lingering in denial. You can't change what you really are and it's NOT human.\

/Don't read my mind...\ I growled warningly, my hands forming into fists.

/Hn. It's not as though you can do anything about is so I'll do as I please.\

/BASTARD!\ I screamed out in my mind before concentrating on what was happening in the room and finding Kuwabara snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to...uhh what's her name again?"

"Karah." I answered removing his hand away from my face.

"Actually your real name is Ashira." Koenma declared in a matter-of-fact tone bobbing his head up and down.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE THINK THEY KNOW MY FUCKING NAME!" Before I managed to get close enough to Koenma and hurt him for his insolence Kurama calmly explained...

"It's quite simple really, 'Karah' is your human name and 'Ashira' you cat spirit one. We've been calling you Ashira since you ARE a cat spirit after all..."

Two names? O-o NOW I was confused...Wait didn't Hiei say something like this earlier?

/Hn. Yes, I did and as you can see I was right...\ The way in which he 'spoke' was flooded with arrogance. I couldn't stand it I was going to giving a piece of my mind...

/OH FUCK YOU, YOU STUCK UP BASTARD!\ Before my sentence was even finished Hiei had reacted and now had his sword pointed at my neck and had an extremely angered look on his face. Obviously, he was a 'tough guy' and not many people insulted him like this. Moron, he'd better get used to it or keep out of my business. I decided to tell him this, so I did. Unfortunately, it only angered him more and I received a rather angry reply...

"I suggest you choose those words of yours wisely unless you wish my blade to pierce that beloved throat of yours..."

"Oh, fuck off! I'll talk however I want as long as you keep probing my damn mind!" Both of us growled and stared haltingly into one another until Hiei finally decided to remove his sword leaving a rather pissed off Koenma.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO AND LEARN TO GET ALONG! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO! GOT IT?" Hiei hn-ed and I turned my head with a dissatisfied grunt.

"Very well. Now Ashira-" He didn't get very far before being interrupted by Yuske.

"Wait, if she's a spirit does it mean she's dead or sometin'?" The though passed through Kuwabara's head as he began to poke me suspiciously.

"No, the spirits of Itakia are quite different from ones that reside here. They are not dead but simply much closer to the world of the dead than humans or demons. It's quite different..." (a/n I don't care if it doesn't work that way...cause it does now! Nya :p ) Finally Koenma managed to continue his explanation after the disturbances...

"Look Ashira, a demon from some other world is after you. His goal is to perform a special ritual, it being a type of spell, to open portals from all worlds so that its inhabitants can move freely from world to world causing a great imbalance Eventually the strong worlds will wipe out the weaker ones and the demon will unify those worlds and rule them. I simply cannot allow for that to happen..."

At that point everyone, except me, widened their eyes in confusion. They had obviously learned this information at the same moment I did. Kurama jerked, he seemed to be the only one truly grasping what Koenma was really saying.

"What a load of crap! What do I have to do with anything...!"

"Tell me Koenma...does Ashira happen to be the 'main ingredient' for this ritual?" By the look on Koenma's face I guessed the fox had hit the jackpot. (a/n Ashira doesn't know about Youko but she DID hear Hiei calling Kurama "the fox"..) Koenma looked very uneasy with the information he was about to give.

"Err...well yes. Without Ashira's unique energy, the ritual is doomed to fail. The demon, by the name of 'Karum', simply needed one spirit with energy like hers, one would suffice, and Ashira's energy fit the bill. Now, Itakians were quite strong so to avoid any 'problems' when he took her Karum, he err...destroyed the whole world."

"HE WHAT?" Yuske, Kuwabara and me blurted out while Hiei and Kurama stood silently towards a corner of the room with serious expression on their faces.

"Yes well, Ashira's family tried to escape to Ningenkai but the only one that made it was Ashira who was adopted by a human family, she's an orphan. Ashira, I'm sorry to say that you're the last existing Itakian, the only one who can participate in the dreaded ritual, and also the only one who stands a chance against Karum..."

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

I was going to have to fight. Oh greeeaaat...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that WAS long! The next one 'might' be like this too but only 'might' since I AM very lazy so... I'm not sure I explained everything though so if anyone has any questions tell me and I'll answer them Kay? And now for:**

**A message to my (cough) nonexistent fans: Hiei hasn't been in the story much and it IS about him so I'll try to make the next chapter Hiei based but I can't make any promises since I might get lazy and cut it short...Okay? Good.**

**Hiei: This thing's about me! What the...!**

**Kaji: Of course it is! ;) **

**Hiei: (takes out sword) Kiil...**

**Kaji: ARGHH! WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**Ashira: (appears out of nowhere) REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
